


Red Rag To A Bull

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick), rock_chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Dean doesn't mind a little blood with his sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rag To A Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://savorvrymoment.livejournal.com/profile)[**savorvrymoment**](http://savorvrymoment.livejournal.com/) as part of the Five Acts kinky comment!fic meme hosted [here](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/508068.html#cutid1) by [](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/profile)[**toestastegood**](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/). One of these days I'll get around to writing my OTP, but don't hold your breath.

They've got pretty far along before Dean realizes. Down to underwear and skin, sweat and low, sweet moans. He'd slipped his hand down the front of her panties; noticed she was wet as hell, but thought at first that was just the old Winchester magic working. Then he smells it, a metallic tang mixed in with the scent of her arousal. She's bleeding.

He slips a finger just inside. There's no tampon, so her period must only just have started. Probably she hasn't realized herself, yet. Now, Dean's spent a lot more time covered in blood than most men. His own, his family's, other people's, demons'. He got over any squeamishness in childhood, but in his experience blood squicks other people. And women don't tend to like discussing their periods with men; especially men they hardly know, who are currently trying to get into their panties. Dammit.

He considers keeping his mouth shut and seeing how much further he can get before she catches on. They're gonna be using a condom, so it's not like there's any big risk. Yeah, why not. Another waft of the blood smell hits him, sending an unexpected frisson of lust up his spine, and before he can think about it, he's shimmying down her body, sliding her panties down as he goes. She gasps as his finger slips back in, deeper this time. Dean rests his forehead on her belly, rubbing his nose in her curls. The aroma is a little stronger here, making his head spin, hardening his cock. Tilting his head back, he can see that she's mostly clean so far; there's blood down where his finger is, but none further up her pussy yet. He leans down and swipes his tongue across her clit, slides an extra finger inside and works on her expertly until she's writhing under him.

When she starts to babble and beg, he slides his fingers out, moves back up her body. She has the condom ready, puts it on for him. He grabs her hips, smearing blood across her skin, but she has her head thrown back and doesn't see. It looks so hot that Dean can't breathe, has a sudden mental image of painting streaks of blood all over her body with his fingers, his cock, and it gives him a headrush so strong that he sways above her, arms trembling and threatening to give out. He wants to _see_ , see the blood, smell it while he's fucking her, so he pushes himself up onto his knees, slips them under her hips and enters her like that. He's big, but he pushes in all at once, making her cry out and shudder.

After the first couple of thrusts, he can see the blood starting to spread, all over the condom, smudging down her thighs and across his hips. It looks incredible and feels so amazing, slick and dirty, downright obscene. His control slips a little and he grinds his teeth and pounds into her, inching her further up the bed with each thrust, spreading the blood around even more. She's got her eyes screwed shut, wailing and thrashing now and digging her fingers into fistfuls of sheet, and it looks like that stuff Dean once read about women being horny when they're bleeding is true after all. He slips one hand between them, his thumb slithering messily across her clit, and she comes hard, yelling out and clamping down on his dick. Dean can't hold on a second longer, and his own orgasm rips through him, hips slamming in as he comes. His arms give out and he falls forward, rolling to one side of her, and they lie like that for a couple of minutes, gasping, as they come down. He slides his sticky hand upwards, trailing blood up her body, circling it round her nipple. It looks every bit as hot as he'd imagined earlier, and he stores a snapshot of it in his head for next time he jacks off.

She smiles up at him, sated and sleepy. "I knew you'd be into bloodsports, you kinky bastard," she says, and Dean nearly swallows his tongue.


End file.
